


Unforgotten

by Alice_in_Workland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective Gai, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Workland/pseuds/Alice_in_Workland
Summary: Gaï parcourait les rues de Konoha, déambulant sans destination précise. Depuis qu’il pouvait marcher à nouveau suite à sa longue convalescence, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d’aller se dégourdir les jambes, même si les entraînements étaient toujours proscrits par son médecin attitré, la légendaire Tsunade. Ces marches étaient habituellement une source de joie pour lui. Mais pas ce jour-là, ni la veille, et ce, depuis une bonne semaine. Eh oui, une fois n’est pas coutume, Gaï Maito était inquiet.-Gai découvre que Lee lui cache quelque chose d'important, et il n'aime pas ça.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Naruto est un manga que j'ai découvert il y a presque quinze ans, et malgré mes nombreuses tentatives d'écrire quelque chose dans cet univers, cet OS est le premier écrit qui arrive à son terme... j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, même si ce n'est qu'une petite histoire sans prétention.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Gaï parcourait les rues de Konoha, déambulant sans destination précise. Depuis qu’il pouvait marcher à nouveau suite à sa longue convalescence, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d’aller se dégourdir les jambes, même si les entraînements étaient toujours proscrits par son médecin attitré, la légendaire Tsunade. Ces marches étaient habituellement une source de joie pour lui. Mais pas ce jour-là, ni la veille, et ce, depuis une bonne semaine. Eh oui, une fois n’est pas coutume, Gaï Maito était inquiet.

Ses pas le portèrent malgré lui jusque devant le grand bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux administratifs, dont celui du Hokage. Apparemment, son inconscient lui faisait comprendre qu’il avait besoin des conseils de son éternel rival et ami, Kakashi Hatake. Sauf que depuis sa prise de fonction en temps que chef du village, il était très occupé. Pouvait-il aller le déranger ainsi, pour des raisons personnelles ?

Il repensa à ce qui provoquait son angoisse et fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n’était pas uniquement personnel. Il en valait de la mise à bien de certaines missions. Il poussa la porte d’entrée de la bâtisse et pénétra dans le hall. Il repéra les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs et donc, aux bureaux, et prit la décision de les prendre en courant. Ah, que ça lui avait manqué ! Mais la sensation fut de très courte durée. Bien qu’affaibli, il se retrouva au dernier étage en un temps record. Il arriva devant le bureau de Kakashi et toqua. La voix de ce dernier lui somma d’entrer, ce qu’il fit.

« Ah, Gaï. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
— Il faut que je te parle… de Lee. »

Kakashi haussa les sourcils et s’adossa à son siège.

« Lee ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il avait pourtant l’air en forme la dernière fois que je l’ai vu.  
— Oui, je suppose qu’on peut dire qu’il est en forme, mais… il est… étrange, en ce moment.  
— Tu veux dire, plus que d’habitude ?  
— Aaah, garde tes sarcasmes, Kakashi ! Je suis terriblement inquiet, figure-toi ! »

L’Hokage fut étonné du ton de son ami. C’était rare qu’il lui répondît ainsi. Gaï devait vraiment se rendre malade. Et connaissant le personnage, possiblement pour rien.

« Navré. C’est mon protégé, après tout.  
— Je sais bien. Mais il est adulte, maintenant. Il a même un grade identique au tien. Peut-être que tu le chaperonnes trop ? »

Le maître en taijutsu lui jeta un regard noir, et Kakashi leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« D’accord, d’accord… Et si tu me disais plus exactement ce qui te tracasse… ?  
— Lorsqu’il n’est pas en mission, j’ai pris l’habitude d’assister à ses entraînements matinaux. Une manière de compenser le fait que moi je ne peux pas me battre… pour l’instant. Mais depuis quelques jours, il est… comment dirais-je… rêveur.  
— Rêveur ? répéta l’ancien ninja d’élite en haussant les sourcils. C’est tout ?  
— Kakashi. Lee n’est pas rêveur pendant ses sessions d’entrainement. Il est toujours très concentré, au top de sa forme puisque la fougue de la jeunesse le submerge !! »

Gaï baissa le poing qu’il avait levé au bout de quelques instants et continua :

« J’ai beau le rappeler à l’ordre et essayer de le galvaniser, rien n’y fait. Il me répond juste « Oui, maître Gaï ! » comme d’habitude, mais au bout d’un moment, le même air rêveur refait son apparition sur son visage, et ses coups et techniques perdent en finesse. »

Kakashi s’avança dans sa chaise et croisa les mains sur le bureau.

« Rêveur, d’accord. Mais heureux, au moins ?  
— Ah oui, je pense. Le nombre de fois où je l’ai surpris, les yeux levés vers le ciel, un sourire niais plaqué aux lèvres… ! »

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés ne put s’empêcher de rire, s’attirant à nouveau un regard mauvais de son rival.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, Kakashi ? Je te signale que si on ne règle pas le problème au plus vite, Lee risque de mettre en danger ses coéquipiers lors de sa prochaine mission !  
— Oh, arrête… Que Lee se permette de rêver d’amour pendant son entraînement est une chose, mais je suis persuadé qu’il saura rester très professionnel pendant une mission.  
— Comment ça, « rêver d’amour » ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?  
— Eh bien, c’est mon hypothèse, que je trouve très probable. Ton cher protégé est amoureux. »

Un silence s’installa pendant quelques minutes, puis Gaï éclata de rire à son tour.

« Lee ? Amoureux ? Voyons, tu ne penses pas que si c’était le cas, je serais déjà au courant ? Ce petit me dit tout !  
— Il te disait tout quand il avait 13 ans, mais maintenant il en a 21, c’est un jeune homme dans la fleur de l’âge, comme tu dirais, et je pense qu’à ce stade-là, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu’il veuille garder un jardin secret… »

Le sourire disparut instantanément des lèvres de l’homme brun. Savoir que Lee lui cachait peut-être désormais des choses lui était insupportable… et leur complicité légendaire ?!

« Je suis désolé, Gaï, mais je ne peux pas t’aider davantage. Ce que tu décris ressemble à s’y méprendre à un jeune homme qui découvre ce qu’est l’amour et ne fait que penser à sa bien-aimée, mais impossible de l’affirmer, d’autant plus que je n’ai pas vu cette expression sur Lee. Tu vas devoir tirer cela au clair toi-même. »

Lorsque Gaï se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue, il n’eut pas l’impression d’être plus avancé. Il avait seulement une hypothèse, mais il la trouvait tellement farfelue qu’il ne savait pas s’il allait essayer de lui donner une chance. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir à tout cela, il entendit soudainement la voix de son élève préféré, discutant énergiquement avec… Tenten. … Mais oui ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à la jeune fille, très proche de Lee, qui était récemment devenue une ravissante jeune femme ? Il prit finalement la décision de se cacher et de les prendre en filature… Peut-être aurait-il ainsi le fin mot de l’histoire !

Sauf que les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers le terrain d’entraînement, et la seule preuve qu’apporta la suite de sa mission d’observation fut qu’ils étaient de très bons amis mettant à profit leurs compétences respectives pour s’exercer. Gaï soupira. Pas Tenten, donc. Mais qui… ?

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Gaï suivait Lee, et ce dernier se retrouvait avec des amis, ou seul. Rien d’extraordinaire. Au bout d’une semaine, il remarqua cependant que Lee passa de l’état de rêveur passager à celui de pile (encore plus) électrique (que d’habitude). Intrigué, le jônin se rapprocha dangereusement pour entendre ce que son ancien disciple disait à Tenten un matin alors qu’ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le terrain d’entraînement.

« Plus qu’une semaine ! J’ai hâte !  
— Oh, arrête, Lee… Pas la peine d’étaler ton bonheur devant moi… Je suis toujours célibataire, je te rappelle.  
— Ça viendra, t’inquiète pas ! Je suis désolé de t’embêter avec ça… »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te savoir heureux. Et puis, honnêtement, tu t’emmerdes pas, il est vraiment pas mal du tout…

— Eh ! Il est bien plus que ça ! »

Tenten éclata de rire alors que Gaï, dans sa cachette, sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher. Non seulement Kakashi avait eu raison, ce qui était suffisamment rangeant en soi, mais en plus Lee semblait s’être amouracher d’un autre jeune garçon…

Il devait retourner voir l’Hokage.

— ♦ —

Kakashi était tranquillement en train de déjeuner sur le balcon rattaché à son bureau, ce dernier ayant une vue imprenable sur tout le village, cadre idéal pour réfléchir. Le soleil caressait son visage découvert, et il savourait cette rare sensation. Un bruit dans son dos attira cependant son attention alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre une autre bouchée de sa salade d’algue maison. Par précaution, il replaça son masque correctement avant de se retourner. Gaï était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte ouverte, essoufflé comme jamais.

« Tu sais que tu dois y aller mollo sur les activités physiques…, le chambra l’ancien ninja copieur avant de baisser à nouveau son masque pour continuer à manger.  
— Je… Je sais… Mais… Plus haute… Importance… Ha…  
— Respire, je comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines. »

Gaï prit le temps de se calmer, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s’approcha et regarda Kakashi dans les yeux.

« Tu avais raison.  
— Ça arrive souvent. A propos de quoi ?  
— De Lee ! s’exclama le maître en taijutsu, ignorant la provocation.  
— Ah, tu l’as donc surpris avec son amoureuse ?  
— Non. Je l’ai surpris en train de parler à Tenten de son amour **eux**. »

Les yeux du ninja aux cheveux argentés s’élargirent de surprise.

« Sérieusement ? Et de qui s’agit-il ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Probablement quelqu’un qui est actuellement en mission, ou un shinobi d’un pays étranger. Il semblerait qu’ils ne se reverront que dans une semaine. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Cette estimation était à la fois trop précise et trop éloignée dans le temps pour que cela fît référence à un ninja partit en mission. Un étranger, donc ?

Il termina sa salade d’algue et Gaï finit par lui demander :

« Il faut que je revois tout mon speech sur l’amour ! Je n’ai aucune expérience en matière de relations entre hommes, il faut que tu m’aides.  
— T’aider ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas parler de sexe à Lee, si ?  
— Eh bien…  
— Il a 21 ans. S’il n’a jamais pratiqué, je suis sûr qu’il connaît au moins les mécanismes de base…  
— Mais… Et mon discours, alors ?  
— Peu importe le genre des personnes concernées, l’amour reste le même, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son rival le regarda, gêné.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir un problème avec ça alors que tu me fréquentes depuis des années, quand même.  
— Ce n’est pas pareil… Lee est comme mon fils…  
— Et alors ? Tu n’es pas heureux qu’il le soit ?  
— Bien sûr que si ! Mais je sais comment les gens sont traités lorsqu’ils ont le malheur de ne pas aimer de manière conventionnelle. Je sais que toi et Iruka évitez les brimades de justesse parce que tu es Hokage, et encore… Tes conseillers n’ont-ils pas récemment été déçus que tu ne veuilles pas te trouver « une bonne épouse » ? »

Kakashi soupira.

« Lee est bien assez grand pour gérer ces problèmes-là. Il a une détermination sans borne, tu sais bien, quelques critiques ne vont pas le démoraliser. Arrête donc d’angoisser avant même que les choses ne se passent, Gaï… »

Ce dernier resta silencieux, digérant les paroles de son ami.

« Et puis, c’était difficile pour moi, voire impossible, de garder secrète ma relation avec Iruka après ma prise de fonction en temps qu’Hokage. Je peux difficilement me déplacer sans qu’au moins une personne soit au courant, donc… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Lee n’aura pas ce genre de pro – »

Un silence s’installa à nouveau, sauf que les yeux de Kakashi étaient élargis par l’étonnement.

« Une semaine… Tu as dis que Lee avait commencé à agir bizarrement quand, déjà ?  
— Il y a trois semaines, environ, répondit Gaï sans savoir où son ami voulait en venir. »

L’Hokage ferma rapidement sa boîte à déjeuner et retourna précipitamment dans son bureau. Il fouilla dans ses papiers et retrouva le récapitulatif des récentes rencontres diplomatiques. La délégation du Kazekage était arrivée un mois plus tôt et était restée environ une semaine au village. Et le ninja supérieur de Konoha qui avait été chargé de les accompagner pendant leur séjour était… Bingo !

« Je pense que le petit-ami secret de Lee est un ninja de Suna.  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Il y a un mois, Lee a été chargé de guider l’escouade du Kazekage pendant leur séjour au village, entre les réunions que j’avais planifié avec Gaara. Sachant qu’ils font à nouveau halte ici dans une semaine, après un séjour à Kiri avant de repartir au village du Sable. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidences. »

Gaï hocha la tête et réfléchit. Un ninja de Suna…

« De qui était composée cette escouade ? »

Kakashi scanna son document des yeux.

« En dehors du Kazekage lui-même, il y avait sa sœur et conseillère, Temari, et quatre ninjas d’élite.  
— D’accord… Et quelle était la proportion d’hommes et de femmes dans la garde ?  
— Je ne note pas ce genre d’informations sans importance, et je ne m’en rappelle pas. Mais ça t’avancerait à quoi de le savoir ? Tu ne les connais pas, les ninjas de Suna.  
— C’est vrai… Bon, ça m’a tout de même l’air d’être l’un d’eux. Ça me rassure. S’ils sont dans la garde personnelle du Kazekage, c’est probablement que ce sont des gens biens.  
— Oui, ou au moins compétents.  
— Voilà. »

Mais Kakashi voyait bien que Gaï n’était pas rassuré.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as, encore ?  
— J’ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux qu’il traite bien Lee, tu comprends !  
— Non, pas vraiment, mais d’accord…  
— Raaah, tu m’énerves, j’y vais ! »

Et Gaï partit en claquant la porte. Kakashi soupira, et laissa traîner son regard sur la feuille qu’il avait toujours entre les mains. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur les signes qui composaient le mot « Kazekage ». Peut-être qu’il aurait dû lui dire que tous les ninjas d’élite avait été des femmes, cette fois-ci.

— ♦ —

Gaï prit son mal en patience et attendit que la semaine s’écoule. Le meilleur moyen de savoir si le nouveau petit-ami de Lee le traitait bien était de les observer lorsqu’ils pensaient être seuls. Enfin, plus ou moins, bien sûr, il n’allait pas non plus les espionner s’ils étaient dans un cadre totalement privé…

Le matin du huitième jour, son protégé se leva aux aurores et se dirigea vers la porte du village par laquelle, semblait-t-il, arriverait l’escouade du Kazekage. Gaï le suivit sans bruit, et attendit également leurs invités, caché dans un arbre.

Ils ne se firent pas longtemps désirer, puisque seulement une heure plus tard, Gaara, Temari et leur garde personnelle franchissaient les murs de Konoha. Les yeux de Gaï se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les shinobis d’élite, mais il ne vit rien de spécial. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés et leurs visages étaient couverts par un masque. Impossible de deviner s’il y avait des femmes parmi eux.

Lee, lui, les accueillit avec entrain, et ils lui emboitèrent le pas alors qu’il commençait à s’enfoncer dans le village. Gaï les suivit en faisant très attention, puisque le Kazekage était le plus à même de sentir sa présence. Lee discutait avec lui et Temari en tête de cortège, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel. Ils y entrèrent tous.

Gaï soupira. Il allait devoir attendre qu’ils ressortissent, à présent. Il se posta à un endroit d’où il voyait bien l’entrée de l’hôtel, mais ne vit personne ressortir, même au bout d’une paire d’heures. Lee aurait-il décidé de passer du bon temps en compagnie de son amoureux dès leur arrivée ? Possible. Gaï essaya de résister à l’envie d’aller fouiner à l’intérieur. Non, qui sait ce sur quoi il pourrait tomber… et il devait respecter la vie privée de Lee, bon sang !

« Tu sais, je pense que tu t’y prends mal. »

Gaï sursauta et manqua de tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était perché. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit Kakashi juste à côté de lui.

« Tu étais tellement concentré que tu n’as même pas senti ma présence… Attention… !  
— Ça va, hein ! Bon, qu’est-ce que tu suggères, alors ?  
— Ah mais rien du tout, je dis juste que je pense que tu t’y prends mal, c’est tout.  
— Parle…  
— Alala… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Lee directement, hein ? Tu penses qu’il te mentira ?  
— Je… Je ne sais pas… J’ai peur de découvrir que oui, je pense. »

Kakashi s’attendrit un demi-millième de seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu es un ninja ou pas ? Allez, file. Je t’accompagne pour aller saluer nos invités. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. L’Hokage salua les employés présents et demanda où il pourrait trouver le Kazekage, afin de l’accueillir dignement.

« Eh bien, tout le second étage lui est réservé, à lui et son entourage. Vous l’y trouverez sûrement, seigneur Kakashi.  
— Oh, je vous en prie, pas de « seigneur » avec moi, s’il-vous-plaît… »

Après une dernière courbette, ils se dirigèrent vers l’étage. Ils tombèrent sur deux des quatre ninjas d’élite. Ils n’avaient pas leurs masques, et Gaï put ainsi constater qu’ils s’agissaient de deux femmes.

« Ah, Seigneur Hokage. Le Maître est actuellement occupé pour le moment. Peut-être pouvez-vous repasser plus tard ? s’enquit l’une des deux.  
— Y-a-t-il plutôt un endroit où je peux l’attendre ?  
— Il y a un petit salon, par-là, je crois, dit l’autre kunoichi en indiquant un des couloirs.  
— Très bien, merci. Autre chose, le ninja de Konoha qui vous a accueilli, où est-il ? J’aimerai lui parler. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un instant, le regard impassible. Elles se regardèrent un court moment, puis la première répondit :

« Il est actuellement en train de s’entretenir avec le Kazekage. Il devrait vous rejoindre au même moment. »

Kakashi jeta un coup d’œil vers Gaï, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers l’alcôve indiquée et s’assirent sur un des canapés.

« Bon. Plus qu’à attendre. Je m’arrangerais pour prendre le Kazekage à part pendant que tu parleras avec Lee.  
— D’accord… »

Une minute passa.

« Pardon, je… je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, annonça Gaï en se levant.  
— Ne fais rien de stupide, ok ?  
— Non, non. »

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment aborder le sujet avec Lee ? S’il ne lui avait rien dit, c’était qu’il y avait une raison. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas rester sans rien faire ni dire s’il savait son protégé heureux. Il avait un discours sur l’amour à faire, bon sang !

Il emprunta un couloir, et une voix lui parvint de façon étouffée derrière une porte :

« Je ne te cache pas que ça a été difficile. »

En reconnaissant la voix de Lee, Gaï tendit davantage l’oreille. Mais ce fût la poignée s’enclenchant qu’il entendit, ce qui le força à se cacher derrière un pan de mur. Inutile de donner à Lee l’impression qu’il était en train de l’espionner… même si ce n’était pas tout à fait faux. Il dissimula son chakra du mieux qu’il put et observa discrètement son ancien élève sortir de la pièce accompagné du Kazekage.

_Depuis quand se tutoient-ils ?_

Gaara ferma la porte derrière lui, et Gaï remarqua qu’il arborait une expression un peu plus douce que d’habitude. Il s’étonna de le remarquer, d’ailleurs, lui qui n’était vraiment pas doué pour retenir le physique des gens… et encore moins leur expression _habituelle_.

« Ça n’a été que trois semaines cette fois-ci, et… »

Lee se tut.

« Désolé, tu dois me trouver collant…  
— Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Gaara observait le shinobi de la Feuille d’une façon très singulière. Les traits de son visage étaient à peine différents de d’habitude, mais on pouvait y lire une tendresse certaine. Lee parut lui aussi surpris d’une telle honnêteté de la part de Gaara, qui semblait avoir du mal à exprimer ses sentiments de manière générale.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.  
— R-Rien…  
— Je ne suis pas très doué pour lire les expressions des autres, mais toi, je sais quand tu mens.  
— … Plus le temps passe, moins j’arrive à rester loin de toi… Et avec ce qu’il s’est passé il y a un mois… »

Lee rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, faisant très légèrement sourire Gaara.

« J’y ai réfléchi. Est-ce qu’un poste d’envoyé diplomatique te conviendrait ? Tu serais amené à faire des allées et retours entre Suna et Konoha régulièrement. Je peux en parler au Hokage. J’aurai bien besoin de quelqu’un pour assurer cette fonction, alors autant que ce soit toi. »

Les yeux du (deuxième) maître en taijutsu s’élargirent de stupeur et il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras avec force. Ce dernier en fut étonné un instant avant de rendre son étreinte au ninja supérieur.

Gaï, de son côté, n’en revenait pas. Les deux jeunes hommes n’étaient même pas en train de s’embrasser, et pourtant la scène le choquait autant que s’il les avait surpris en plein acte charnel.

Lee lâcha soudainement Gaara, semblant se rendre compte qu’ils étaient en public. Ou du moins qu’ils n’étaient plus dans l’intimité d’une pièce close.

« Lee… On nous observe..., annonça gravement le Kazekage. »

Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce, mais son regard se dirigea vers le mur derrière lequel était caché Gaï.

« Q-Quoi… ?  
— Vous dissimuliez bien votre chakra, mais on dirait que vous avez oublié à qui vous avez affaire, maître Gaï… »

Le visage de Lee blanchit d’un seul coup, et il eut l’impression d’avoir avalé une lourde pierre. Il tourna très lentement la tête dans la direction vers laquelle regardait le shinobi de Suna. Il entendit clairement son maître soupirer avant de se montrer devant eux.

« Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous, Seigneur Kazekage. »

Le ton froid de l’ancien professeur laissa Gaara de marbre, mais il sentit Lee se tendre près de lui.

« Et dire que je m’inquiétais des qu’en-dira-t-on… De l’effet que ça pourrait avoir sur ton moral, toi qui as déjà vécu des choses difficiles par le passé, le rejet des autres… Alors que j’aurais dû m’inquiéter de ton intégrité physique.  
— De quoi parlez-vous… ? demanda Lee, ayant peur de comprendre. »

Gaï jeta un regard meurtrier vers Gaara qui n’eut toujours aucune réaction.

« Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, cet homme a manqué de te tuer. Par deux fois. Volontairement, et avec un plaisir certain. Peu importe ce qu’il a put faire ensuite, il reste l’homme qui, sans même avoir à te tuer, a presque réussi à rendre ton existence vaine en brisant tes rêves en même temps qu’il a brisé ton bras et ta jambe. »

Le visage de Lee s’assombrit.

« Je n’ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu lui pardonnes. C’est faire preuve d’une très grande maturité que de passer outre ce qu’il s’est passé il y a huit ans. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à le faire complètement. Mais il y a une immense différence entre pardonner, et te jeter dans ses bras comme tu sembles l’avoir fait. Et même si j’ai parfaitement confiance en ses capacités de chef de village, je n’ai pas absolument pas confiance en _lui_. En temps qu’homme. »

Gaï détourna les yeux et serra les poings.

« Je suis venu avec Kakashi pour te parler, aujourd’hui. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m’avais rien dit, parce que j’ai fini par comprendre que tu fréquentais un autre jeune homme. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi… puisque tout ce que je viens de dire, tu savais déjà que je le pensais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il consentit à se tourner à nouveau vers son ancien élève, mais le regard qu’il rencontra lui fit presque regretter d’avoir été aussi franc. Jamais il n’aurait pu penser Lee capable d’être autant en colère contre lui. Autant en colère tout court, en fait.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Lee sembla se rendre compte de son ton, puisqu’il poussa un soupir avant de continuer. Ses traits s’étaient légèrement radoucis.

« Vous avez toujours su ce qui était bon pour moi. Très jeune, vous m’avez servi de modèle, et au fur-et-à-mesure du temps, vous êtes devenu un pilier dans ma vie. Une figure à la foi de maître et de père, un homme en qui j’avais entièrement confiance, et que j’admirais. Vous étiez parfait, à mes yeux. Sans vous, je ne serais probablement pas le ninja que je suis aujourd’hui. Vous avez forgé ma détermination, mon sens du devoir, ma combativité… Je vous dois beaucoup, c’est un fait. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et c’est à ce moment-là que Gaï remarqua qu’ils avaient légèrement poussé, sans pour autant perdre leur forme de coupe au bol. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Etait-ce déjà le symptôme d’un éloignement avec son élève avant même le début de cette conversation… ?

« Mais en vous écoutant, je réalise une chose. Vous dites que vous n’avez pas confiance en Gaara. Mais en fait, vous ne me faites pas confiance non plus.  
— Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que s–  
— Si vous me faisiez confiance, _maître_ – l’accentuation du mot de cette façon dédaigneuse fit se nouer l’estomac du plus vieux – vous auriez aussi confiance en mes choix. En mon jugement. En mon bon sens. Vous pensez réellement que si Gaara représentait une menace je me trouverais ici ? Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Je suis suffisamment stupide pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup, c’est ça ?  
— Non, ce n’est pas –  
— _Taisez-vous_ ! »

Lee haletait, à présent. La colère l’avait complètement gagné, et ce n’est que lorsqu’il sentit la main de Gaara se poser avec douceur sur son bras qu’il reprit un peu contenance. Mais Gaï était horrifié par la façon dont lui répondait Lee, et commença à se sentir vraiment très mal de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Vous savez qui s’est également inquiété de ça, au début ? Gaara lui-même. Mais je vais vous dire ce que je lui ai répondu. Shukaku n’est plus qu’un lointain souvenir. D’accord ? Si on va par là, il est dangereux, mais je le suis aussi, et vous également. Nous sommes des _ninjas_. Notre métier veut que nous le soyons. Mais là, c’est entièrement autre chose. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans la peur de quelque chose qui _aurait pu_ se passer, dans un passé révolu. »

Il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et regarda son ancien mentor dans les yeux.

« Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. Maintenant, allez-vous-en. Je n’ai pas envie de vous voir. »

La gorge nouée, Gaï s’exécuta, ne souhaitant pas s’attirer davantage les foudres de Lee. Qu’avait-il fait… ?

— ♦ —

« D’accord, merci, répondit Kakashi en s’inclinant légèrement en face de l’ANBU qui lui avait indiqué la direction qu’avait pris Gai de longues minutes auparavant. »

En ne voyant pas son ami revenir, Kakashi avait décidé de partir à sa recherche à cause d’un mauvais pressentiment. Sauf que ce ne fut pas Gaï qu’il trouva, mais Lee et Gaara. Lee était assis à même le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains alors qu’il sanglotait doucement. Le Kazekage lui caressait tendrement le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

_Mince. Trop tard._

Kakashi ne s’attarda pas sur l’affection qui débordait du geste de Gaara malgré l’expression plutôt neutre qu’affichait son visage et se racla la gorge pour s’annoncer. Lee ne bougea pas d’un pouce mais Gaara leva les yeux vers lui.

« Seigneur Hokage. Excusez-moi, mais je suis un peu occupé… Pouvons-nous nous voir ultérieurement ?  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour le travail. »

Kakashi s’approcha et s’accroupit en face de Lee.

« Hey, Lee, regarde-moi. »

A contrecœur, il releva les yeux vers le chef du village qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Tu n’es absolument pas obligé de me raconter dans les détails ce qu’il s’est passé, mais je le connais bien, alors je crois avoir compris. Sache que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés. Non pas que j’ai particulièrement envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais j’ai une fâcheuse tendance à aimer prouver à Gaï qu’il a tort, alors… »

Lee ne put empêcher un petit rire de s’échapper de sa gorge. Malgré son apparent je-m’en-foutisme, Kakashi était tout aussi attaché à leurs duels amicaux que l’était son ancien maître, il n’était donc pas le moins du monde surpris par ses propos. Ça ne les rendait cependant pas moins amusants.

« Je voulais m’excuser auprès de vous deux, aussi, ajouta l’Hokage en aidant Lee à se relever, imité par Gaara.  
— Vous excusez ? Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune des trois qui n’avait pas enlever son bras de la taille de Lee, lui procurant une chaleur rassurante. »

Kakashi se gratta l’arrière de la tête en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Eh bien… Il se trouve que j’aurai pu vous éviter cette confrontation que je devine désagréable en lui avouant au préalable l’identité de la personne que tu fréquentes, Lee. »

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent sans ciller, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« J’ai recoupé les informations qu’il m’a donné et les miennes, ce qui fait que j’ai tout de suite compris, mais j’ai préféré lui cacher l’information, estimant que ce n’était pas à moi de le lui dire. Sauf que je sais aussi comment il te… perçoit, Gaara, il ne me l’a jamais caché. J’ai manqué de discernement, je m’en excuse. »

Lee resta un moment bouche bée mais reprit finalement ses esprits.

« Non, non ! Ne vous excusez pas… Peu importe ce que vous auriez fait, je crois que le résultat n’aurait pas été très différent. Je pense qu’il serait venu me voir quand même, et qu’il m’aurait servi un discours similaire, peu importe ce que vous auriez pu lui dire… Vous savez comme moi à quel point il peut être têtu.  
— C’est vrai, consentit l’ancien ninja copieur en riant.  
— S’il y a un fautif dans l’histoire en dehors de lui, c’est moi. Je n’aurai jamais dû m’énerver de la sorte, j’aurai dû essayer de lui faire comprendre calmement les choses, mais… »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Gaara.

« Alors que tout le monde, il y a des années de ça, a décidé de soutenir Gaara quand il a changé du tout au tout, et pour le mieux, je n’ai pas supporté qu’il remette encore en cause son intégrité. Il a dit qu’il avait confiance en ses capacités de Kazekage, mais qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance en tant qu’homme. Ça n’a pas de sens… »

Kakashi observa le dirigeant de Suna à la fin de l’explication du jeune maître en taijutsu. Il détourna les yeux et toucha discrètement le bas du dos de Lee. Un geste tendre, de gratitude et de réassurance. L’Hokage ébouriffa ses cheveux argentés et répondit :

« Tu sais, n’importe qui aurait réagi comme toi dans ta situation, ça ne sert à rien de t’en vouloir. Et en effet, ça n’a pas vraiment de sens, mais je pense que de toute façon, sa réaction est entièrement dictée par ses sentiments, et non par une quelconque logique. Il a du mal à pardonner, et il se cherche des excuses, même bancales. Il pensait pouvoir continuer à vivre en ayant une rancœur contre Gaara sans que ça n’affecte rien ni personne, mais contre toute attente, vous êtes tombés amoureux. Et il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec son ressentiment qui n’a plus lieu d’être. Avant, il pouvait faire comme si toi non plus tu n’avais pas pardonné à Gaara, même si inconsciemment il savait que c’était faux. Maintenant… »

Il se racla la gorge, faisant rougir Lee et sourire légèrement Gaara, puis continua :

« Je pense que c’est nécessaire que vous discutiez, mais je vais essayer de te préparer le terrain, de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.  
— Vous… Vous n’êtes pas obligé…  
— Je sais, mais j’y tiens. Ça m’ennuie de le voir être buté de la sorte ! répondit-il en tournant les talons et en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d’un couloir. »

Lee observa un moment le couloir à présent vide. Il aurait dû parler à son maître régulièrement de son chemin vers le pardon pendant et après sa convalescence. Peut-être qu’il aurait alors eu une toute autre vision des choses aujourd’hui.

Il sentit Gaara lui prendre la main et le tirer vers lui. Lee se laissa faire et se retrouva à nouveau avec son compagnon dans sa chambre d’hôtel.

« Lee. Ce que n’a pas relevé Kakashi, c’est que c’est Gaï lui-même qui m’a empêché de te tuer, les deux fois. »

Il empêcha Lee de rétorquer quoique ce soit d’un geste de la main.

« Il a forcément une vision bien plus forte de ce qu’il s’est passé que n’importe qui d’autre. Et même si je n’apprécie pas particulièrement d’être insulté de la sorte, je _comprends_ pourquoi il a plus de mal quiconque à m’accepter. Tu es comme son fils, et j’ai été, à un moment donné, la plus grande menace qui pesait sur toi.  
— Tu essayes de me rassurer… ? Parce que ça ne marche pas trop…  
— Pardon, je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, dès qu’il ne s’agit pas de politique. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que si tu es heureux, alors il changera d’avis. »

Le plus âgé regarda Gaara, surpris.

« Comment ça, « si » ? Bien sûr que je suis heureux, Gaara ! s’exclama-t-il en prenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains bandées. Je suis heureux, et amoureux, et il sera bien obligé de le reconnaître, tu as raison. »

Gaara sourit. A la fois pour la déclaration de Lee, et pour son air déterminé jamais égalé.

« Viens, allons manger quelque chose. Il est plus de midi, et tu as besoin de te changer les idées.  
— Oui ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre puis de l’hôtel après avoir prévenu les gardes du corps de Gaara, et se dirigèrent vers un des restaurants préférés de Lee.

— ♦ —

Gaï se redressa dans son canapé, réveillé en sursaut par des coups insistants sur sa porte d’entrée. Il se frotta les yeux et poussa un grognement. Un mal de tête lui tiraillait le crâne, vestige de ses nombreuses heures à se morfondre sur son canapé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son entrée où l’impatient continuait de marteler le panneau de bois. Il faisait nuit, et un coup d’œil à son horloge lui indiqua qu’il était presque dix heures du soir.

_Ah. J’ai beaucoup dormi._

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Kakashi devant lui, encore vêtu de son habit officiel d’Hokage.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Le ton de son rival était tout sauf amical. Malgré son chapeau qui lui ombrageait une grande partie du visage, Gaï pouvait voir son regard perçant et, visiblement, en colère. Il déglutit mais se décala pour le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière lui. Il était parti sans se retourner de l’hôtel, plus tôt dans la journée, mais il ne serait pas étonnant que Kakashi ait eu vent de sa… dispute avec Lee par un autre moyen.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il tout de même, malgré son envie d’en finir au plus vite.  
— Non, merci. »

L’ancien ninja copieur enleva son chapeau et le posa sur la table basse avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé. Gaï l’y rejoignit.

« J’aurai dû rester au bureau pendant une ou deux heures encore tellement j’ai de travail, mais j’ai jugé que c’était plus important. »

Gaï resta silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement, mais j’ai compris quand j’ai vu Lee en pleurs dans ce fameux couloir. »

Kakashi soupira et tourna le visage vers son ami.

« Et si tu me racontais ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Gaï fut surpris de se voir donner une ouverture. Il s’était attendu à se faire rabrouer immédiatement, mais apparemment, il avait d’abord le droit de s’expliquer. Ce qu’il fit. Mais plus il racontait les faits, plus il se rendait compte à quel point ce qu’il avait dit était stupide, même si terriblement… _vrai_.

« J’ai essayé… Je te promets que j’ai essayé… Quand j’ai appris que Gaara avait été nommé Kazekage, j’ai voulu me faire une raison, je me suis dis que ce gamin n’avait juste pas eu de chance et que sa rencontre avec Naruto, Sasuke, et peut-être même d’autres ninjas comme Lee, avait dû lui ouvrir les yeux d’une manière ou d’une autre… Mais… Mais encore aujourd’hui, je rêve de cette expression atrocement cruelle qu’il a eu pendant leur combat. Je _sais_ que si je n’étais pas intervenu, il l’aurait tué. Les deux fois. Je… Je ne peux pas oublier. Je n’y arrive pas. J’ai envie de lui pardonner mais ces images sont gravées sur ma rétine comme si elles dataient d’hier… »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ses poings serrant ses mèches sombres alors que les larmes menaçaient de s’échapper à nouveau.

« Je suis un ninja. Un jônin. J’ai vu des choses horribles qui ne m’empêchent pas de vivre. Et pourtant je… »

Il sentit la main de Kakashi se poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit relever le visage vers lui. Il avait baissé son masque et lui offrait un sourire doux, une expression assez rare chez lui. Surtout que la plupart du temps, personne ne _voyait_ vraiment son sourire.

« Peu d’entre nous ont vécu une épreuve similaire, et pardonner n’est finalement pas un acte anodin, ni facile. Mais je pense que tu te focalises sur les mauvaises choses.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Personne ne te demande de prendre Gaara dans tes bras et de le considérer comme ton gendre. La seule chose dont Lee a besoin, c’est ton soutien, c’est tout. Tu peux continuer à en vouloir à Gaara, et qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras par oublier aussi. Mais là, tu as rejeté tout en bloc, Lee, Gaara, leur couple, tout. Tu peux admettre que tu ne comprendras jamais, sans pour autant te fermer complètement à l’idée, ou à Lee, tout bêtement. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre tout ce que tu penses de son petit-ami. Un simple « si tu es heureux, alors c’est tout ce qui m’importe » aurait suffit. Parce que finalement, c’est le cas non ? C’est le plus important ? »

Les yeux de Gaï se perdirent dans le vide un instant, mais il hocha la tête.

« Évidemment…  
— Et je pense aussi que tu l’aurais vu tout de suite, s’il n’était pas heureux. Après tout, c’est bien toi qui est venu me voir en me disant que tu t’inquiétais pour lui à cause du fait qu’il était trop ivre d’amour pour s’entraîner correctement…, rajouta Kakashi sans pouvoir s’empêcher de rire en terminant sa phrase. »

Le spécialiste du taijutsu s’entendit rire aussi, et cela le surprit lui-même.

« Tu as raison. Il est heureux, c’est un fait. Et Shukaku n’est plus là pour ébranler la conscience de son hôte un jour de colère, c’est aussi un fait…  
— Ah ? Serait-ce le début d’un pardon que je distingue ?  
— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Kakashi… Mais peut-être qu’il faudrait que je parle de ça à Tsunade, qu’elle m’aide à y voir plus clair, et à me défaire de mes… mauvais souvenirs.  
— Je pense que c’est une excellente idée. Et puis, ça montrera à Lee, quand tu iras t’excuser, parce que oui, tu vas le faire, que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l’air, et que tu es volontaire pour travailler sur ton ressentiment. »

Gaï rit à nouveau, plus franchement, et s’exclama quelque chose comme « _Aaah, mais que ferais-je sans toi, mon éternel rival ?!_ », ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l’Hokage. Mais au moins, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui le cœur plus léger.

— ♦ —

« Neuf-cents-quatre-vingt-dix-huit… Neuf-cents-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… Mille. »

Lee reposa le pied à terre après son dernier coup en l’air. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu’il s’entraînait, et l’air frais de l’aube de lui rafraîchissait plus du tout le corps. Malgré tout, il se fit la réflexion qu’il pouvait faire encore une dernière série avant de faire une pause et de s’attaquer à la partie plus… technique. Il fit quelques étirements, alla boire une longue gorgée d’eau, et revint au même endroit. Il prit une longue inspiration et commença une série de coups de poings, alternant le droit et le gauche, en accélérant petit à petit.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Gaï ne s’était pas montré à ses entraînements. Il n’en était pas spécialement surpris, vu leur récente dispute, mais après ce qu’avait dit Kakashi, il avait maintenu l’espoir de voir revenir son maître pour s’excuser. Cependant, il n’avait pas spécialement eu le temps de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Après une longue discussion avec Gaara, Kakashi avait donné son accord pour la création d’un poste d’attaché diplomatique – à l’essai, dans un premier temps – afin de faciliter les liaisons entre leurs deux pays. L’Hokage avait tout de suite compris qui Gaara voulait pour ce poste et n’y avait pas vu d’inconvénient. Lee se félicitait lui-même de son professionnalisme, qui apparemment restait bien en tête de ses supérieurs ; ils n’avaient aucune raison de penser que ça serait différent. D’autant plus qu’il ne traiterait a priori pas directement avec le Kazekage.

Ces dernières semaines avaient donc été remplies en formations diverses et variées pour que Lee pusse se familiariser avec le nouvel emploi qui l’attendait – et qui possédait tout de même des différences notables avec celui d’un simple ninja de classe supérieure. Dans sa dernière lettre, Gaara précisait d’ailleurs que si jamais cela ne lui convenait pas, ils trouveraient une autre solution pour se rapprocher, que rien n’était acté _ad vitam eternam_. Le jeune maître en taijutsu avait d’ailleurs été touché de la considération de son compagnon. Après tout, Gaara avait encore du mal à saisir les subtilités des sentiments humains, il aurait très bien pu ne pas… _comprendre_. Mais a priori, les années passées proches de sa famille et de son peuple l’avait amené à se perfectionner ; et depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, Lee essayait de se montrer le plus ouvert possible sur ce qu’il ressentait pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler de ce qui les avait rapprochés de manière totalement inattendue, et il eut un petit rire, interrompant son enchaînement juste après avoir dépassé les cinq-cents coups.

« C’est rare que tu t’interrompes en plein milieu d’un enchaînement. »

Lee sursauta et se retourna vivement. Gai se tenait devant lui, adossé à un arbre. Il arborait une expression calme, et sa voix n’avait pas trahi un quelconque sentiment négatif. Il semblait… serein. Et cela déstabilisa Lee. Il détourna la tête et fit quelques étirements.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il en essayant, lui aussi, de garder un ton détendu, malgré sa respiration saccadée à cause de son activité physique.  
— J’aimerais te parler. »

Le plus jeune cessa tout mouvement et, après quelques instants d’hésitation, se tourna à nouveau vers son ancien maître.

« Qu’on soit bien d’accord. Si vous allez être désagréable comme la dernière fois, ce n’est pas la peine.  
— Non, non, ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est… pas mon intention, répondit son interlocuteur, un faible sourire aux lèvres. »

C’était une expression mesurée, et donc rare chez lui, alors Lee décida de lui accorder une chance. Il s’assit près de ses affaires et invita Gaï à faire de même. Un silence pensant s’installa, mais le plus âgé finit par prendre la parole.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à la façon dont il allait parler de son trouble à Lee. L’idée n’était pas de le mettre à nouveau en colère. Tsunade l’avait aidé à faire le point, et à organiser ses pensées. Il n’en était pas au stade où il pouvait _oublier_ , mais pardonner ne semblait plus si insurmontable que cela. Alors il raconta à Lee tout ce que ses réflexions des dernières semaines lui avaient apporté, ainsi que ses discussions avec Kakashi et Tsunade principalement. Lee l’écouta sans broncher, sans l’interrompre, encaissant tous ses propos en silence. Puis, finalement, Gaï conclut :

« Tout ça pour dire que… je ne suis pas _ravi_ que ça soit Gaara que ton cœur ait choisi. Mais je… je l’accepte. Et tant que tu es heureux, ça me va. »

Il se releva et brandit fièrement son poing au ciel.

« Et je veux être au premier rang lors de votre mariage ! »

Lee rougit. Qu’est-ce qu’il racontait encore ?

« Maître Gaï, je crois qu’il est un peu tôt pour –  
— Mais pas du tout ! s’exclama le plus âgé en prenant les mains de son ancien disciple dans les siennes, une flamme ardente dans les yeux. L’amour, surtout quand il est jeune, est la plus belle chose qui soit ! Il faut penser aux jours heureux à venir ! »

Malgré lui, Lee sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Merci de votre soutien, maître.  
— Avec plaisir, Lee. »

Gaï le lâcha et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques instants, avant qu’ils ne se rappellent tous les deux qu’un entrainement était en court. Armé d’une pose de la victoire dont lui seul avait le secret, Gaï encouragea Lee à poursuivre ses enchaînements, ce que ce dernier fit sans hésitation. De lourdes responsabilités l’attendaient, ce n’était pas le moment de ralentir la cadence !

Les prochains mois étaient incertains sur beaucoup de points, mais Lee était sûr de deux choses : il allait tout donner pour permettre à sa relation avec Gaara de vraiment s’épanouir, et son maître allait être là pour le soutenir.

Il n’aurait pas pu rêver d’un meilleur dénouement.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre à quel point Gaï accepte systématiquement sans broncher la relation entre Lee et Gaara dans la plupart des fics les concernant... alors j'ai voulu essayer autre chose, tout en essayant de conserver les caractères des personnages. J'espère vous avoir au moins divertis un peu !
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
